Crescent's Grin
by KissTheFall
Summary: She sniffled, blinking back her tears, "Edward never returned, Jacob. I love you. I NEED you." Her voice screeched. "Bells, I love you, too. But I imprinted on her..." Jacob said, watching the tears fall. "Kiss me, Jake. One last time..." Silence.
1. ShadowLight part 1

_1. Shadowlight_

"**Jacob!" When nothing but a distant echo was her response, Bella's fingers tightly latched onto the window frame. "I'm calling for you!" Her voice was carried by the wind and slowly faded into the forest's trees. This became a habit, Bella would shout out for Jacob and nothing but a winter breeze wafted back against her face. Two bitter months had passed before any word of Jacob's safety was confirmed. **

**His ears twitched up, "**_**I'm calling for you…" **_**Jacob howled at the sound of her voice, falling into a lazy tread down the hill. The twinkle of snow irritated Jacob, bringing him to shake off what looked like doggy dandruff against the thickness of his fur. His whip of a tail whacked the ground with excitement, despite being tired he ran to her. Jacob was on the verge of collapsing before he phased into a human. Being furless felt new to his flesh and the tenderness of his human bones creaked back to work. **

"**I'm coming," Jacob murmured, feeling his limp muscles breathe in the movements of life. After much effort, he managed to lift himself up the tree rooted in front of Bella's window. Jacob looked down, seeing that everything was safely concealed under a thin layer of denim, and slid into her room.**

"**You're here." She muttered, flickering on the nightlight and bounding off her bed. **

**Bathed in the light of the moon Jacob looked like a true warrior, bulkier and fresh to Bella's eyes. His wavy hair hung long and untamed about his shoulders, the color once clear, had been washed from his face**

"**Oh my God!" She gasped; supporting his tall body above her shoulder before he stumbled to the floor. Jacob looked up at her with eyes that had witnessed too much. "Oh my God!" She repeated, tucking the loose strands of hair behind his ears. Jacob quivered in exhaustion, attempting to carry himself strong for Bella.**

"**Did you miss me?" He asked, opening up his arms for Bella's embrace. She fit into him gently but Jacob was still sore. "Easy." He said, shifting his weight to lie across the bed. **

"**You're safe, you're here." Bella nestled her face into the hollow of his throat and blew a sigh of relief. Jacob brought a thumb to brush the tears of joy off her face then gave Bella's hand a little squeeze. "I missed you so much," she hiccupped. **

"**I missed you, too." Jacob sighed, sinking down into the comforter.**

"**Here, merry charismas." Bella unclasped the leather strap loosely hugging her throat and tied it around Jacob's. He looked down to find an aquamarine gem adorning his neck and he fiddled with its copper rim. "That's supposed to bring good luck." She told him, lacing her fingers through his. "I kept it close since you left."**

"**I never took you as the superstitious type." Jacob knit a hand through her perfectly straight hair and watched the reddish brown color thread through his fingers. "I didn't get you anything. I thought of you on New Year's Eve, though and Charismas, too." **

"**Nothing matters anymore, Jake. You're back." She traced a lazy circle around the gem and lightly pillowed her head by his shoulder. "It was the worst two months of my life," she remembered the cold era of when Edward left and cringed. "Did you catch the vampires?" She asked, "was it Victoria?"**

"**No, these leeches are cunning. They are foreign, oddly all the way from maybe the French Alps. Sam thinks they're gone…" Jacob trailed off.**

"**But you …?" Bella didn't really know what to ask.**

"**I still think some thing's lingering near. But don't worry, Bella. I'll keep you safe." His finger tips combed through the widow's peak of her hairline and he smiled softly. "You're so beautiful," Jacob marveled, pulling her closer to him.**

**Bella's cheeks were touched by a brush of color and his thoughts wondered.**

**How could Edward leave such a delicate thing behind? That bastard of a bloodsucker boiled Jacob's stomach in anger. "Jake." If Edward ever came back he would twist each of his limbs right off. "Jake." Jacob loathed him more than anything in the world. "Jacob!" Bella called, finally grabbing his attention.**

"**Huh?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for allowing his train of thought to think back on the vampire he liked to call **_**it.**_

"**Why would French vampires come to Forks?" She whispered, dreading any sort of answer. **

**Jacob's clenched fist was stuffed into his pockets and he shrugged easily, "I don't know, Bella. And I don't **_**want **_**to find out either, whatever's crawling around in their brains should stay right where it is. They are gone now, all's good." He said, stroking a comforting hand over her back.**

"**But you said…" She trailed off, feeling the lock of his arms tighten. "Yeah, you're right they're gone."**

**Sighing stressfully, he sensed the jagged shape of Bella's spine caress his finger tips. "You've shed a few pounds," he said as though it was a bad thing.**

"**What's wrong with dieting?" She asked, averting her gaze, which did nothing to conceal her lie.**

"**Dieting? Sweetie you're perfectly fine…" His hand lightly brushed the sink of her cheeks. "Why did you stop eating?"**

"**How could I, when you were out there?" Bella captured his fingers in hers, letting Jacob's hot impression seep through the pores of her face.**

"**Let's for get about everything that happened, okay. It's a new year." He smiled, planting a cluster of kisses across the span of her forehead. "And I still haven't kissed you yet." Jacob said, using his fingers to prop up her head.**

"**Its way passed midnight," she teased, bringing Jacob to furrow his brows passed the tangle of bangs. "And I…" Jacob's lips crushed into hers before she could utter another word and slowly Bella began melting under the heat.**

"**Good night, Bella." Jacob said, suffering from a complete over dosage of drowsiness.**

"**Sleep tight, Jake." Bella answered, slipping off her first sweater layer prior to draining it in perspiration.**

"**I love you!" they chuckled, speaking those words in time. **

**Although dreaming of a perfect tomorrow Jacob held onto Bella as though she was the favorite teddy to his inner child. And she mimicked his actions, allowing them to doze off in harmony…**


	2. Shadowlight part 2

**Chapter 1 **

_Shadowlight_

Her feet idly dance across the rich grass, filled with a flowery sense of life. He reaches down, plucking a crystal, white camellia off the ground and holding it to her neck. She marvels beneath his beauty, witnessing the diamond encrust of his skin sparkle underneath a burst of sunshine.

"Beautiful," they murmur together, keeping their fingers entwined. He takes a snowflake like petal from the large cluster and brushes it across the span of Bella's lower lip.

"It smells so sweet," she whispers, allowing the aroma to play with her nostrils.

"You smell so sweet," Edward tells her. "You are so gorgeous, too." His fingers drum across the extent of her brows and stop over where he kisses her temple.

"Are you here to stay?" She asks, almost feeling blinded by the golden of his chest.

"I'm…" His perfectly sculptured body stood still.

"Edward?" She reaches out to feel the foreign cold of his face. "Edward?" She repeats.

"I'm…" Not other word had been uttered.

"Please! Nooooooo!" A sob cracks its escape from her throat. She falls to her knees and runs her fingers against the ground he once existed on.

"Don't leave me…!" She feels the rest of her weak phrases shrivel out of her mouth in a thick waft of black mist…He was gone…As it always has been…

The Garden of Eden once cascaded by light became utterly shrouded by ugly shadows.

Her limp body curls itself into the ball of despair she was so used to. _"You will never see me again…"_ That statement played a cruel, cruel game with Bella's mind until nothing but her zombie shell had remained…

**Jacob felt an intense vibration against his chest, once his weight had shifted Bella's scream snipped through the air. Her teeth throbbed in their gums after she nibbled on Jacob's collar bone and the sweat provided by his heat only clasped Bella's shirt to her back.**

"**Breathe, Bells. Take it slow." He murmured, stroking a too warm hand through the length of her neck. She coughed and sucked in a sharp breath. With Jacob, Bella was reborn.**

"**I'm fine," she lied, waving away his concern. Jacob searched the tangle of emotion in her eyes but found nothing more than emptiness.**

**Remembering him, it was forbidden. But the thought of forgetting only terrified her.**

**Sincerely, Edward.**

"**Whisper a prayer," Jacob said, guiding her eyes to close. She followed his finger's instructions and shut her eyes. No black mist, no sparkling vampire, all was at peace.**

"**I think they're already answered," she told him, kissing the warmest part of his palm. Jacob's equinox, that's what she called it.**

"**Ready to tell me what gave you a nightmare?" Bella combed the loose strands of hair from his face, granting her eyes a clearer view under their dim lighting.**

"**It's not serious." She hated lying to Jacob, but it was necessary. **

**The unnoticeable crack of her voice was clear to his paranormal hearing and Jacob listened as Bella's heart beat picked up its speed. Her words were fabrications, although why wasn't she able to tell him the truth?**

"**Okay," he said, shrugging it off. "But you do look like you're in **_**a lot **_**of pain."**

"**My teet' hut!" Bella groaned, clasping a hand to her mouth. Jacob let out a light chuckle and smiled apologetically. **

"**Accidental or not, you should never bite me." He made a show of flexing his arm muscles and she laughed gently.**

**The sudden burst of happiness melted into sadness through her heart. Jacob was warm. But there was another sizzle igniting inside of her.**

**She shook off the pain, "I'm going to brush my teeth."**

**Jacob's brows knit together, flashing Bella an odd look.**

"**It clears my thoughts," more lies seemed to blurt from her mouth.**

"**Bella…" Jacob said, grabbing a hold of her wrists before she exited the room… "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He hadn't spoken an order but something similar of sort reflected through his eyes. She nodded, what else was there to do anyway? "Was it that red headed leech?" He asked, hoping she would say the truth: **_**No, Edward. **_**Some how Jacob knew, and Bella understood that. **

"**Yeah, it's Victoria." Her gaze averted toward the draped window then returned to Jacob's easy expression. "I don't wan to die…" She murmured into Jacob's chest, taking in the**_** good**_** heat of his hold. "Not anymore…" He cringed remembering Edward and used his chin to tuck her head underneath his.**

"**Don't worry, Bells. The pack'll be patrolling." He spread the warmth of his sigh across the roots of Bella's hair and pushed her away at arms length. "Go on, do whatever you do after a nightmare." Jacob made a twisted sentence sound just right through the sunshine of his smile. She gave his arm a little squeeze before leaving him to dwell in her room. The whole process of returning would take a while. **

**Alone, Jacob took out his anger on one of her pillows, punching it until nothing but a lumpy mess had remained. Jacob was still the monster Edward turned him into; he was still the little fifteen year old who wanted Bella… **

**Did he really have her?**

"**No, don't think like that!" He uttered below his breath. Love. That feeling was mutual between them. **

**Despite not liking the change, being half dog-wolf-thing was actually kind of cool. And when it stopped preventing him from seeing Bella, Jacob adapted just fine.**

**With a little help from the ****Quillette** **legends, too.**

**He flopped down onto the bed and began to whistle, quenching the urge to do whatever he felt like.**

**Locking the door behind her, Bella knew she and her heart beat were safe from Jacob's abnormal clairvoyance.**

**Despite the harsh frostiness of winter, she was in dire need of the cold splash of water against her face. Either it was pure imagination or she really heard her face spit with the sudden collision of hot and cold. It felt so good, Bella gave her arms and neck the same special treatment.**

"**The hell with it," she muttered, stripping of her clothes and stepping into the tub. Cool, white fiberglass became her friend, giving the balls of her feet a rapid injection of nice, wintry iciness.**

**The moon was soaked in blood, casting a few shades of scarlet light against her bath water, which sparkled on the pale of Bella's skin. The cold she was surrounded by cut off the tongues of fire licking through her and unknotted the bow in her stomach. Bella was at peace.**

**Although her jaw continued to fire up, she sunk deeper into the water, until nothing but a few strands of hair popped out the surface.**

**Jacob's palms drowned in perspiration, Bella's breathing stopped and the rapid speed of her heart beat slowed abruptly. **

**What was going on in there that took up a good two hours of her time?**

**Frantic thoughts ran their course through his mind and he half mindedly found himself standing in front of the bathroom's door.**

**It was locked but Jacob managed to **_**unlock**_** it, it would take a few screws to fix but he had to get in there.**

**His gut did funny things in his body as he saw the top of Bella's head afloat. "Bella," his tone went into a harsh rap. "Shit, Bella…" His beefy hands dipped into the water and took a strong hold on a pair of cold skinny arms. "Tinker Bell!" His voice cracked with tears of concern.**

**She couldn't hear him, couldn't hear his calling, everything went wrong.**

**Bella's lungs took in the hard prickle of air while she stared into Jacob's eyes. "What? What is it?" Her arms shrugged off his grip to conceal where the soapy foam began to disappear. **

"**What the hell were you doing?" He asked, about ready to slap some sense into her.**

"**Taking a bath, my face got cold so I went under water. I have a higher lung capacity than you think, Jake." She half smiled and lightly enfolded her arms around his neck, "I'll never leave you."**

**Jacob blew a sigh of relief. Suicide was an untouched subject between them. Relaxing forward he said, "I love you. I guess not having you around started to get to me." He awkwardly rubbed a hand up and down his neck before kissing her forehead.**

"**Umm, Jacob?"**

"**What?"**

"**The lather's thinning."**

"**Oh, okay…"**

"**Waite," she said, tightening a hold on his wrist.**

"**Huh?"**

"**I'll be there in a sec' 'kay." Jacob nodded and left her to continue with whatever she started with, feeling the fist of his stomach slowly unclench. "I love you, too." She said, watching him close the broken door.**

**Charlie will get one hell of a lie tomorrow.**


	3. Incognito and Bright Yellow Shoes part 1

_2. Incognito and Bright Yellow Shoes_.

"**Try not to embarrass me, 'kay little one? Her brother said, poking a finger through the neat knot of hair at her crown. **

**She sighed, "one year isn't an excruciatingly long period of time, Sean. You're a junior, I'm a sophomore. We don't collide." **

"**You say that as if it's a bad thing, Mehreen." Her brows furrowed and the corners of Mehreen's lips sunk, she was flashing him the **_**look.**_

"**It's a horrible thing! Don't you miss California? The sun, the clear skies, the **_**people**_**." Her eyes scanned through La Push's quiet surroundings before glaring up at the grey skies. Not one ray of hope filled sunshine beamed down on her and the pantyhose beneath her jeans kept Mehreen warm, but itched like nothing ever felt before.**

"**It's a fresh start for all!" He declared, clasping a hand to her back. Mehreen jumped forward, reaching down to give her crying knees a good rub.**

"**Watch it! I'm smaller than you, too." He smirked, doing nothing to hold back his mocking laughter. "I forgot… You don't have friends to miss." She scorned, hitting on a sensitive nerve.**

"**Shut up!" He fired, leaking venom into those little words. A knot nested itself into her stomach and she reached down to grab his forearm. **

"**Sorry, Sean. Dean and Cole are good people." Yeah, right. "I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.**

"**You must really miss home?" He asked, flinging an arm over her shoulder. "You're not usually this bitter." Mehreen saw the concern and understanding woven into his eyes. "Change is a part of life, embrace it, Mehreen." She hated it when Sean went all wise, fortune cookie on her. But it's moments like these (however rare they might be) Mehreen looked up to her brother and not just literally. **

**Sean cleared his throat and took a step sideward away from Mehreen once they reached the registration office. "Remember what I told you?"**

"**Yes…Who. Are. You. Sean? I mean stranger I do not know." She rolled her eyes dramatically and smirked up at his six foot two figure. He gritted his teeth, not even appreciating the monotone Mehreen put in. "Look, what's the registration lady going to do with the fact that we are related…? Alert the popularity police?"**

**Sean blinked his eyes used to the contacts he popped in earlier and gestured toward the door. "Ladies first or whatever you are." He told her, completely ignoring what Mehreen had said earlier. **

"**Whatever," she muttered, making her way inside.**

**Compared to Mehreen's old school, La Push High was a refugee center. The lighting was completely off and florescent and the ivory walls were lined with an unflattering shade of orange lockers. But this was the closest thing around; back in California Mehreen attended a private school. **_**Best quality, best knowledge**_** was their favorite and somewhat perverted motto. She itched off the criticism swelling on her thighs and peered down at her schedule.**

"**Crap…Just perfect!" Mehreen hissed, staring at tomorrow's geometry, geography, physics and chemistry filled day. But thankfully for now, she merely had to follow the map to English.**

**Feeding her annoyance Mehreen came to realize the class had already started, bringing her to stand smack in the middle and give everyone an introduction of herself. The black turtle neck hugging her throat took on a tighter hold than she thought. And her palms swam in perspiration, a few seconds felt like a million decades. **

"**My name is Mehreen S-Samad. I came from California and I…" Mehreen searched for the frightened words which clung to her throat. She thanked God for her complicated name as Mehreen had to pause and wait fore people to actually try and say her name before (sadly) continuing… "I like to err," she glanced over at Mr. Bates whose hands gestured for her to carry on… "Swim?" In the inside she burst with laughter. Mehreen hated the water, ironically lived in Santa Monica and came to La Push, where there was again another beach.**

"**Well thanks for that, just take a seat wherever," he waved his hands and Mehreen blew a sigh of relief. The teacher caught onto her public speaking fear, which was both a good and bad thing. **

**She sat beside a sloth like kid who eyed her twice over before grunting and continuing the exploration of his nose. The boy reeked of cigarette smoke and intimidated Mehreen to the point where she backed away slowly and leaned over the edge of her desk. Either he lost a few good hours of sleep, smoked weed or just liked picking on his nostrils, "why me?" She uttered below her breath. Despite studying **_**the Merchant of Venice **_**last year Mehreen knew the rest of the lesson and school day would drag on. **To infinity and beyond,** she thought,** **wishing she could fly away like Superman!**

"**Tec…Tenoch." She struggled to pronounce the name of the city depicted in her over sized text book. "Tenoch-titi-lan?" She sighed in defeat, shutting the book and relaxing into her seat.**

"**Ten-och-tit-lan. Tenochtitlan!" The girl next to her corrected, irritated by Mehreen's endless muttering. The historical subject of the Aztecs was unstudied and foreign to Mehreen's tongue, making the pronunciation of gibberish like words hard. **

**She blushed into a deep shade of scarlet beneath her stupidity, mumbling a quick "thanks."**

**The girl was a perfect wavy haired, copper skinned example of the typically beautiful La Push dweller. Mehreen couldn't help but compare the color of her pale flesh to that of the stranger's coffee toned shade. She tucked her loose ironed satin like strands of hair behind her ears before sinking deeper into the seat. She was an interloper, alone and unordinary in this world of endless trees.**

**A sense of hard rock relief washed over her at the sound of their tinkling bell. It was quickly replaced by an instant eeriness, hitting her gut like a ringed fist.**

"**Lunch time," Mehreen groaned audibly. Had people suddenly lost sympathy for the dead? Dieing, that's what it felt like here. Being suddenly ripped away from her comfort zone and plopped down here as a lost piece of luggage.**

"**Stupid piece of shit." She murmured to herself, stuffing the last of her books into the huge bag slung over her shoulder and bent down to quench her knees desire. She scratched and scratched and scratched until her nails nearly ripped through the denim of her jeans. The pantyhose irritated her to the point where she could have run around the cold half naked.**

**Mehreen was ready to pull herself together and get to the girls bathroom until something tall and bulky knocked her off her feet.**

"**What the hell?" Spoke a very scary girl. She wore a tattered sweatshirt and tight fitting jeans, real tough like.**

"**Sorry I-I didn't mean to…Sorry!" Mehreen muttered, rearranging the bun of her hair and scampering away.**

"**Hold up," called the giant, grabbing Mehreen's messenger bag and lunging her into the locker.**

"**What's your problem…Oooow?" She frantically rubbed a comforting hand through the extent of her arm and stepped forward, only to get shoved right back.**

"**You're the new kid?" She said, staring down at Mehreen's bright sunshine yellow converse. "People talk, freak." She told Mehreen, scanning her eyes through the intricate patterns of her hot pink ankle warmers.**

"**Good for you and those people, I'm kinda hungry…So bye!" She tried to escape but the grip on her shoulders was to strong.**

"**Let me tell you how things work around here, 'kay?"**

**Mehreen gulped down the hairy clog in her throat and stared up at the tall Amazon in stark fear. She didn't know how to fight and her mouth tended to get her into a lot of trouble sometimes, so she kept it shut.**

"**Good…" The bully, Tinnie said, fiddling with Mehreen's nice bracelet encircling her wrist. The bracelet her best friends got her and the only thing she had of them…**

**A//N: I apologize in advance for anything unclear, spelt wrong or grammatically incorrect. I'm just so not in the mood to read this for the umpteenth time. Thanks to all who reviewed, favoratized (that's not a word but still) and alerted this story…It's been a good 6 days!**


	4. Incognito and Bright Yellow Shoes part 2

_2. Incognito and Bright Yellow Shoes_

"**Hey, give that back!" Mehreen yelled, jumping up as high as she could to retrieve the thread of beads held above her head. Tinnie was at least twenty three or so inches taller than her. "It's mine!" Did the clouds block her hearing up there or was she just that stupid?**

**Tinnie's tongue clucked in disagreement while she slid the bracelet around her wrists. "I like it…" She told Mehreen, devilishly smiling down upon her… "I like it a lot." Her boyfriend probably liked it too, just as he was fond of everything else about Mehreen. Tinnie said it before, people talk.**

"**I don't even know you. I never did anything to you, either. Could you please just give me my bracelet?" Patience was a virtue she had mastered and Mehreen thought she could reason with this bully.**

"**I think of us as great friends." Tinnie countered, harshly patting Mehreen's shoulder. "And you're the one who**_** gave**_** me your bracelet."**

**Alright, send her to an asylum! "What? I never gave you my…" Mehreen's mouth shut as soon as the strong amount of pressure was applied to her shoulder.**

**Completely taking her by surprise Tinnie kneed Mehreen's stomach hard, sending her to the floor in pain. "Keep your lady parts to yourself and lay off my man!" **

**She was never on 'her man' to begin with. Was it that beady eyes dude in Art who kept staring at her…It was, wasn't it. The spray painter. Stupid pervert. **

"**I never-"**

"**Yo Saily!" She called cutting off the train of words which were about to leave Mehreen's mouth. "Where's that stuff you wanted to get rid of?"**

"**Here," spoke Saily, a rounder version of her idol. Completely grossing Mehreen out, a mayonnaise stained brown bag was emptied of its content right over her face. She would never eat bananas ever again and the scrunched up sand paper only rubbed anger into her face, coloring it with a dark shade of red. She couldn't do anything about it though. **

"**Right into the waste basket." Mehreen glared up at them, rubbing a comforting hand across her throbbing stomach.**

"**Let's ditch this, Tinnie." No matter how much of a crappy mood Mehreen was in, she would never turn down a good opportunity to laugh. Although hating to mock people, she thought Tinnie didn't look so tiny from where she lied. To stop a random outburst of giggles Mehreen squished her face against the cold tiled floor and let her shoulders vibrate with silent laughter. They thought she was crying but Mehreen would never shed a tear over them. Ever. First horrible two weeks in La Push or a long beginning of a new school day, Mehreen had to pull it together.**

**Once the sound of their sluggish foot steps echoed into a fade she pulled her self up and blinked back a few angry tears, before departing from their assigned lashes. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she kicked away the rubbish surrounding her. Mehreen was alone, but not garbage. She was misunderstood but always found a way to be heard, even when a single word isn't uttered. People knew and that's why not one person came to make small talk or invite her over with their friends. She was an outsider. Forever and always, in her old group of friends everyone was different too. That's how they all fit in, you know? **

**She hugged her knees to her chest and glared down at the bright yellow of her chucks. Yellow equals sunshine and sunshine equals California. In California was where her normal life begun. Here it would end. Can accountants even get promoted? And out of all places in the world (apart from the jungle) why was her father assigned to La Push? Shaking it off she lifted herself up, chin held high Mehreen stalked off to the cafeteria. A part of her was missing and her arm felt so bare. She didn't even like jewelry! But that bracelet held an odd amount of sentimental value.**

*******

"**Can you guys pass me my clothes?" Leah asked casually, standing behind a too short and fuzzy bush. Seth threw the bundle of cloth at his feet toward Leah and she quickly slipped into the shorts. "Umm, Sam?" She said sheepishly, watching him lift a familiar worn out blue lace bra off the ground and throw it hastily in her direction. "Thanks." She ducked down, dressing into her tank top and left to stand with the rest of the pack. Things were way passed awkward, she was just another guy with 'man boobs' to them. All except Sam, who still thought she was a beautiful image of perfection. Emily was someone and something much more to him, though.**

"**Let's head out!" Leah and Sam declared simultaneously. Despite not being with each other, something stronger than themselves still kept the bond between those two, occasionally giving their stomachs a good tug. **

**Jacob winced and Quil went all uncomfortable. **

"**Who died? Why are you all so uptight, I could strip again?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at how the boys were so naïve. No big deal, she and Sam had stuff in common. But why did her heart fight to rip out of her chest, and why was everybody listening to its agonized beat? Why did it suddenly become so clear once more? She still loved Sam…**

**He cleared his throat, "let us go. It's getting late, Emily's waiting…" Sam trailed off, avoiding Leah's hurt stricken eyes.**

"**Yeah Kim, too." Jarrod said miserably, missing her too much and leaving the small cluster of werewolves.**

"**Let's go Embry," Quil said, advancing towards his truck.**

"**Sam, I think there's still something here. I'm going to hang around for a while." He cocked up a brow at Jacob's words and gave his tired limbs a good shake.**

"**We stay, then."**

"**No go Emily's…" He stared at Leah through the corner of his eye, "she's waiting."**

"**You're stuck with your cousin in laws!" Seth said with such enthusiasm, Leah's ears could have bled.**

"**Whatever," she muttered, making her way toward Sam's car. She was hungry and sadly Emily could cook real well.**

**He quickly opened the door, calling her name and outstretching his arms for her to run into him**

"**Sammy!" Emily's arms enfolded themselves tightly around his neck, squeezing the waist her legs took a hold of.**

**It all made Leah's stomach sicken with pain. "I missed you so much." He told her, stroking a hand through the rich waves of Emily's hair. Twitching his fingers the same way he did when he held Leah.**

"**What would you like? A breakfast lunch combo? How do eggs sound?" She looked over his shoulders upon Leah and Seth, maybe just Seth as she tried hard to avoid her glares.**

"**Scrambled!" Seth called, raising his fists into the air with victory, that boy was too happy for his own good. Emily liked eggs scrambled as well.**

**But destroy the taste? No way! "Flip it into an omelet," Leah and Sam spoke in time, again. Her chest crippled and his throbbed hard. **

**There were too many memories and not enough time. **

**She could feel the spring sunshine shower her skin like it did long ago, somewhere peaceful in time. "I'm hungry!" Leah had playfully said, quickly running a hand down the length of his chest.**

"**Then I'll make you your favorite omelet." He promised, brushing a kiss across the span of her knuckles. She grinned and it reached her eyes.**

**Now those cheek muscles have died off, along with every last shred of her happiness. **

**They stood before a massive window, showing their world how love struck they had grown to become. Sam's head scooped down to plant a cluster of kisses into her shoulder and she let out a light tinkle of laughter not tinged with mockery or contempt.**

**Her heart's sadness was bitterly clear to Sam and Seth. Light began crawling into her eyelids. But she couldn't open them, not now, not there, or reality would deal Leah a harsh blow to the face and her tears would fall.**

"**I love you, Leah." He whispered into her ear, fiddling with the loose locks of her hair.**

"**I love you, Sam…"**

"**Leah!" Seth was too there, too present. And the last place she wanted to be in was Emily's hallway. "Leah!" Seth repeated. She couldn't let her kid-brother worry about her, that wouldn't be right. Leah opened her eyes not really surprised to find that she bawled out all her tears a long time ago.**

**Sam's lips departed from **_**Emily's **_**shoulder and he flashed Leah an apologetic look. **_**He can't even keep his hands off her! **_**She felt the angry wail of her stomach and left the house before her clenched fists could meet something breakable.**

**Her body jerked in funny ways, releasing one twisted sob after the other as she ran into the shadows, here and now Leah had no home. There was an unhealthy amount of worried mothers and overly beautiful werewolves…Sam…**

**Emily looked up at him with lost eyes, sensing the scars dragging down her face tingle with a hard dosage of fault. His hand squeezed the nape of her neck and she was calm, the tick remorse was boiled away leaving Sam and Emily with something stronger than love…Destiny.**

"**We have to find her." She whispered, guiltily taking pleasure in the warmth of his grasp.**

"**She'll want to be left alone. I know Leah." Sam answered, not realizing what power those words had on Seth. But he couldn't look at the engaged couple with contempt. They were such a perfect match.**

**Seth settled into the living room. Leaving Emily and Sam alone… **


	5. Revelations part 1

**Chapter 3**

_Revelations_

**Jacob's stench filled werewolf form fell into a quick tread around the East sector's large perimeter. More dandruff like snow beat down on the forest and stained the sheen of his coat. If one step was miss placed he'd enter the vampires smelling range and that would be a **_**very**_** bad thing. Despite not being able to get caught, the sickly stink of something overly sweet and tinted with death screamed leech-to him! Jacob wasn't a reckless Paul or a thorough Sam but he had enough wisdom stuffed into his brain to help him take down the bloodsucker. Permanently.**

**Whether it was Victoria or one of the French vampires lingering here (for some reason in La Push), Jacob didn't know.**

**Never the less crystal clear, there was going to be a carcass in need of burning today. And only an utter nutcase of a human would be out hiking with a blizzard on its way.**

**S**_**he**_** isn't an utter nutcase, though is she?**

*******

**Mehreen crossed one leg over the other, occasionally giving her thighs a tight squeeze every time people passed with a judgmental whisper behind their hands or an accusing roll to their eyes. Where she sat was forbidden as it appeared to be, a large table at the far corner of the cafeteria. No windows no lights, nothing to alert the student body that she resided there. She could have blended into the wall but this stupid table alerted people's mouths to speak some kind of really bad gossip. **

**Shrugging it off and ignoring her stomach's cry of protest Mehreen pushed away the not so juicy fruit-salad.**

**Was it big Tinnie? Did she tell people Mehreen carried some contagious viral disease or something?**

**She sighed, pulling the fruit-salad back and stabbing it with her fork. Mehreen's stomach wasn't so angry anymore.**

"**You're going where?!" Her brother demanded, irritatingly tapping his finger against the stirring wheel. **

"**Out." Mehreen carefully answered, not wanting to supply Sean with anymore information.**

"**What the hell am I supposed to tell mom and dad?" He said, turning his key into the ignition.**

"**Make something up. Can you cover for me until dinner?" She hated asking her brother for help but desperate times called for desperate measures.**

**His tongue clucked in disapproval and he wagged a finger so close to her face Mehreen's vision blurred. "What a bad thing to do Mehreen, sneaking around like that."**

**Her hands balled into fists and she stared at him coldly. "I'll owe you just keep your mouth shut, okay." She snapped, sending Sean the rubber band affect and bringing him to flinch away.**

**His expression suddenly softened with an odd sense of concern. "This is very unlike you, Mehreen. What's up?" **

**Ironically she looked up at the grey skies and quietly said, "please, Sean. I had a bad day."**

**Sean gave into a curt nod, moving his arm for Mehreen to shut the door. Her feet were rooted into the ground, watching his black Range Rover (and the only one in La Push) drive away. **

"**What do I do now?" She asked herself under the huff of a deep sigh. Mehreen's knees had an idea and she scratched it off, taking a trip to some wherever far from the school.**

**She walked and walked and walked until her legs were lugged through a thick layer of snow deep in the woods. Here. She was alone. And all was at peace.**

**Mehreen was aware that there were no insects or tiny animals standing in her way so she advanced up toward the hill, infuriated wind and mocking snow by her side. She stopped when a mild twinkle caught her eyes. With Mehreen's breath tangled at the top of her throat she stared at the light shimmer of some lake before her. The way it captured and reflected the light was absolutely beautiful, blanketed by bright silver hues as the fog crept through.**

**Right then and there she knew she had found her freedom, despite the sixteen year search.**

**The ring of stress constricting Mehreen's ribs was cut off as she screamed so loudly her throat ached and her lungs prickled with thin wisps of cold air. Shielded beneath dark clouds Mehreen was free to be whoever she pleased. The tinkle of snow became Mehreen's dance partner and the winter breeze was her air guitar. **

"**Invincible!" She yelled hearing the **_**'ible, 'ible, 'ible **_**of her echo. No parents were there to monitor her every move, no brother with one years worth of wisdom. And definitely no more copper toned people to intimidate her, be they tanned or Native American.**

**Her happiness couldn't have ended any sooner as she witnessed the movement of something sharp through her eye's corner. In stark horror of getting caught Mehreen turned slowly to face whatever was there. Only a ghost slithered through the snow, quickly stalking its weave against the cold ground and blurring Mehreen's vision. She was a tall woman, clad in white furs and having the lightest of blonde hair it was almost silver. Despite looking directly into a pair of dangerously hungry jet black eyes, Mehreen could have sworn nothing was there.**

**The ghost lady's lips curled over her pearl like teeth, furnishing the most intimidating hisses ever heard. She gulped the lump in her throat and stared in shock while this random stranger approached her. Blondie's skin was so pale it scared her, almost making Mehreen fit in considering the light shade of her own complexion.**

"**Come to me human!" She hissed, almost bringing Mehreen to laugh. But the century's worth of power in the stranger's voice frightened her. It was thickened by a **_**French **_**accent.**

**Mehreen grunted, shaking her head in disapproval. "Human? And what are you a cat in disguise?"**

"**Come!" She demanded, completely brushing off what was said earlier.**

**Mehreen was about ready to disappear but her feet fell into a mechanical step forwards.**

**What the hell?**

**Her attempts in moving the other direction did very little as the smallest of protests made her legs weigh a million pounds heavier.**

_**What's happening? **_**Mehreen was at awe, not able to say or do anything about all this.**

**Suddenly a cold hand was tightened around her throat, releasing a cry of pain from Mehreen's mouth.**

**Was this all because of advanced physics? Is she a robot terminator sent from the future to destroy Mehreen for something special she would do later on in life? She cleared her head of these hypocritical thoughts and looked petrified while her body was being hoisted off the ground. **

**Slowly the monster brought a finger nail to slash a superficial wound down Mehreen's temple.**

"**Wha-wha-what?" Mehreen uttered with fear, watching the blonde drink off the blood that dribbled down her chin.**

**She couldn't feel anything apart from the sense of wanting her head to explode as Mehreen's body was growing numb with cold fear.**

**She could either see the**_** light**_** or just the sun. Either way Mehreen knew her end was near…To afraid to do anything about it she tried hard and failed in freeing her self from this cannibal's supernaturally strong grasp.**

_**I'm dying…**_

**A//N: This is my unimportant note. You probably hated this boring chapter just like I hated writing it. Amber, hello! This is the shout out you wanted "dah-ling" see you later. Oh and happy almost Halloween to all! Eat a candy bar for me! **


End file.
